Typically, when multiple packets are processed in the same clock cycle, either a frame check sequence (“FCS”) or a cyclic redundancy cycle (“CRC”) needs to be generated for each packet in that clock cycle. Separate FCS and CRC generators must be installed for each packet that is to be parallel-processed. The FCS and CRC generators must also account for varying lengths of each individual packet when the lengths of these packets vary, which is common in scenarios where a data path has a wide bandwidth that accommodates many packets in a single clock cycle. Accounting for the varying lengths of the packets, and using many FCS or CRC blocks for parallel processing, requires a large amount of computational resources and chip space.